Leonard McCoy
Per Leonard McCoy appartenente alla timeline creata dall'incursione di Nero vedi . :"What do you mean what sort of work?? I'm a doctor." ::- ( ) Leonard H. McCoy, noto medico e scienziato umano, vissuto tra il XXIII e il XXIV secolo, opera come medico di bordo col grado di Primo Ufficiale Medico sulle navi stellari della Federazione: e , per 27 anni. Primi anni McCoy, abile chirurgo, esobiologo ed esperto di psicologia spaziale, nacque sulla Terra, in una regione del Nord America conosciuta come "Old South", nel 2227. Laureatosi all'Accademia, entrò a far parte della Flotta Stellare nel 2250. Nel corso della sua lunga carriera, prima di ricevere la promozione al grado di tenente comandante, il Dr. McCoy compì importanti progressi in Virologia e Neurologia. Egli era il figlio di David McCoy. ( ; ; ) McCoy frequentò l'Università del Mississippi verso la metà degli anni 2240 quando incontrò il simbionte Trill Emony Dax, in visita sulla terra per arbitrare una competizione sportiva. Dax pensò che McCoy "aveva le mani di un chirurgo" e sentiva che sarebbe diventato un dottore. ( ) :Benché non esistesse alcuna evidenza diretta, il modo in cui Jadzia Dax parlava del loro incontro a Benjamin Sisko, suggeriva che potrebbe esserci stata una sorta di relazione tra i due. Iniziò a studiare medicina nel 2245, probabilmente anche prima. Durante gli studi, McCoy ed i suoi amici erano soliti scherzare prendendosi in giro l'un l'altro tutto il tempo. Per esempio, sostituivano un bicchiere pieno con uno truccato, in modo da far rovesciare la bevanda sui vestiti del malcapitato. ( ) :La data della laurea di Leonard McCoy proveniente dalla scuola di medicina, non è mai stata confermata in una produzione di Star Trek, ma con quattro anni di tirocinio para-medico seguito da quattro anni di scuola di medicina, McCoy dovrebbe aver ricevuto normalmente la laurea in medicina nel 2253, presumendo che abbia iniziato l'università all'età di 18 anni nel 2245. L'affermazione di Kirk nel 2270 che osservava che McCoy aveva passato "25 anni studiando medicina" sembrerebbe supportare questa ipotesi. Inizi della carriera Nel 2251, McCoy compì un programma di vaccinazione di massa sul pianeta Dramia II, dove salvò un colono Dramiano, chiamato Kol-Tai, da un ceppo del virus Sauriano. Poco dopo la partenza di McCoy, Dramia II venne colpita da una piaga che uccise pressoché tutti i coloni residenti. ( ) .]] Nel 2253, McCoy sviluppò una tecnica chirurgica per il cervello umanoide, innestando tessuto neurale nella corteccia cerebrale, seguito dalla creazione di un percorso assonale tra il tessuto trapiantato e il ganglio basale. ( ) Dopo essere stato promosso a Tenente Comandante, McCoy venne assegnato al pianeta Capella IV dove la mancanza di interesse dei Capellani per il soccorso medico e per gli ospedali, assicurarono una breve permanenza, che durò solo pochi mesi, prima di unirsi finalmente alla missione quinquennale dell' nel 2266. La conoscenza delle usanze Capellane che acquisì in questa missione, furono determinanti. ( ; ) :McCoy è stato visto in una riproduzione video, indossare un'uniforme della fine degli anni 2260 con l'emblema dell'Enterprise, anziché l'Uniforme della Flotta Stellare della versione dell'episodio pilota, ossia quella che storicamente avrebbe dovuto indossare. La missione quinquennale Nel 2266 entrò a far parte dell'equipaggio della USS Enterprise sotto il comando del capitano James T. Kirk con il grado di primo ufficiale medico e chirurgo di bordo, in sostituzione del dimissionario Dr. Mark Piper. Gli venne assegnato uno degli alloggi ubicati nella sezione 2, ponte 9, il "3F 127". Durante quell'incarico Kirk, scherzosamente, adopera con McCoy l'appellativo: "Bones" (da sawbones: "segaossa"), l'antico epiteto che i marinai d'acqua affibbiavano al medico "tuttofare" di bordo. Il nomignolo usato da "Jim" evoca la forte amicizia che lega i due ufficiali. ( ) ]] In data stellare 1513.1, durante alcuni accertamenti diagnostici di routine al personale che operava presso gli scavi archeologici di un avamposto situato sul pianeta M-113, McCoy incontrò una sua vecchia fiamma, Nancy Crater. All'insaputa di McCoy, Nancy era stata assassinata e sostituita anni prima, da quella che venne conosciuta in seguito con il nome di "creatura di M-113". L'ultimo superstite della civiltà estremamente longeva del pianeta M-113, era un mutaforma telepatico che assorbiva il contenuto salino dalle sue prede. Guidato dall'immagine mentale di una potenziale fonte di cibo, assumeva apparenze amichevoli o attraenti, e successivamente ipnotizzava le sue vittime prima di alimentarsene; pertanto McCoy ebbe una visione di Nancy esattamente come l'aveva conosciuta anni prima. Quando la creatura iniziò a prendere le vite dei membri dell'equipaggio dell' Enterprise sulla superficie e a bordo della nave stessa, il giudizio di McCoy fu compromesso dai suoi sentimenti per Nancy. Solo nel momento in cui Spock veniva aggredito e la vita del Capitano Kirk era seriamente in pericolo, McCoy fu in grado di vedere oltre l'illusione di Nancy, costringendo se stesso a far fuoco con il phaser su un essere senziente, l'ultimo della sua specie. ( ) nel 2267]] Al principio dell'anno 2267 l' Enterprise visitò un pianeta ubicato nella regione Omicron Delta. Durante i rilievi iniziali, McCoy riportò di aver incontrato un gigantesco coniglio bianco seguito da una ragazzina. Ulteriori indagini svelarono che i pensieri nelle loro menti erano stati intercettati e resi reali da un'immensa fabbrica sotterranea. Mentre passeggiava attraverso la radura con l'Attendente Tonia Barrows, scoprirono il vestito di una principessa, concretizzato dai pensieri di Barrows. McCoy incoraggiò Barrows nel provare il vestito, dopodiché iniziò a corteggiare l'attendente, concludendo che non aveva nulla da temere "con un coraggioso cavaliere a proteggerla". Poco dopo un Cavaliere Nero comparve su un cavallo, brandendo una lancia. Convinto che fosse un'illusione e che non avrebbe potuto colpirlo, McCoy rimase immobile contro la carica del cavaliere – rimanendo trafitto nel torace, morì istantaneamente. McCoy venne portato nel sotterraneo, curato e restituito alla superficie, in compagnia di due ragazze del coro di cabaret che incontrò un tempo su Rigel II. L'attendente Barrow, ovviamente in preda alla gelosia, intimò a McCoy di liberarsi dalle sue fantasiose ragazze, e di prendere lei sotto braccio. ( ) In data stellare 3417, le tonsille di McCoy, che furono rimosse diversi anni prima, si riformarono a causa dell'influsso di alcune spore aliene con cui venne a contatto. Sebbene prese parte al conseguente ammutinamento, McCoy ritornò in sé con il resto dell'equipaggio, una volta cessato l'effetto delle spore. ( ) Durante un indagine sui disturbi temporali localizzati su un antico pianeta, McCoy si iniettò accidentalmente una dose eccessiva di cordrazene. Il farmaco, rendendolo psicotico e pieno di delusioni paranoidi, provocò la sua fuga sulla superficie del pianeta. Kirk, Spock, ed una squadra di sbarco lo seguirono attraverso le rovine di un'antica civiltà, dove scoprirono il Guardiano dell'Eternità, un atavico dispositivo che fungeva da portale temporale. Ancora psicotico, McCoy varcò il portale, ritrovandosi nel passato della Terra, innescando un paradosso temporale dove non esistevano più la Federazione o l' Enterprise. Kirk e Spock lo seguirono indietro nel tempo, fino al 1930 nella città di New York, dove incontrarono l'assistente sociale Edith Keeler. Dopo aver determinato che la morte di Edith Keeler, scongiurata da un rinsavito McCoy, fosse il punto focale dell'alterazione della linea temporale, Kirk non ebbe altra scelta che trattenere il suo amico, lasciando che Edith andasse incontro al suo inevitabile destino. ( ) Dopo la prima scoperta di una forma di vita a base silicea su Janus VI, la matriarca Horta, McCoy fu il primo xenobiologo ad aver trattato una di quelle creature, curando la madre ferita con una medicazione a base di cemento termico. "By golly, Jim, I'm beginning to think I can cure a rainy day!" ( ) Egli fu anche il primo a descrivere la pericolosità ed a trovare una cura per i parassiti neurali volanti, una piaga costituita da creature unicellulari interconnesse in una mente collettiva, che aveva invaso interi sistemi stellari distruggendo tutta la vita umanoide incontrata. ( ) Al ritorno da Capella IV, McCoy convinse Kirk a intraprendere una trattativa per i diritti dei minatori di dilitio con il capo-tribu Capellano chiamato Teer, negoziati che risentirono dell'interferenza dei Klingon. In seguito alla morte del Teer, la squadra di sbarco dell' Enterprise, scappò, mettendo al sicuro la moglie incinta del capo-tribù, Eleen. La paziente di McCoy, a causa della sua irrequietezza, necessitò di una particolare costrizione per rimanere calma in infermeria, ma alla fine riuscì a consegnare il neo-nato Alto Teer, il legittimo nuovo leader della tribù Capellana. Eleen, avendo accresciuto la propria fiducia in McCoy, chiamò suo figlio Leonard James Akaar, quasi provocando l'irritazione di Spock, precisando che quel nome avrebbe causato l'intollerabile autocompiacimento di Kirk e McCoy per almeno un mese. ( ) Sebbene in possesso di esperienze mediche limitate in anatomia e fisiologia vulcaniana, McCoy operò con successo l'Ambasciatore Sarek di Vulcano, padre di Spock, quando fu colpito, a causa di una valvola cardiaca difettosa, da un attacco cardiaco quasi fatale. Con il sangue donato da Spock, McCoy operò Sarek chirurgicamente a cuore aperto, mentre l' sussultava sotto l'attacco degli ostili Orioniani. Nonostante le distrazioni dovute ai colpi di phaser subiti dalla nave, al suo capitano che era stato pugnalato alla schiena, ed al suo donatore di sangue che tentava di alzarsi, sentendosi in dovere di riprendere la sua postazione durante l'intervento, McCoy completò con successo l'operazione e Sarek guarì completamente. ( ) Durante i rilievi di cartografia stellare in prossimità del sistema stellare Sigma Draconis, la USS Enterprise incontrò una nave stellare Eymorg, il cui occupante, Kara rese l'equipaggio incosciente. Dopo essersi risvegliati, scoprirono che il cervello di Spock era stato asportato. Era compito di McCoy trovare un modo per mantenere in vita il corpo di Spock; McCoy non solo riuscì nell'intento, ma fu in grado di dotarlo di un sistema di controllo capace di muovere Spock a distanza. Quando il cervello di Spock venne individuato su Sigma Draconis VI, interconnesso con il sistema di controllo ambientale del pianeta per occuparsi dei suoi abitanti, toccò ancora a McCoy usare un sistema di apprendimento avanzato, noto come il Grande Maestro, per imparare come reinnestare il cervello nel corpo originale. Gli effetti del dispositivo di apprendimento svanirono in fretta, non prima però di aver riconnesso le funzioni autonome ed i centri vocali, sufficienti al Vulcaniano per interagire assistendo il dottore per il resto dell'operazione e riconnettere le rimanenti funzioni volontarie. ( ) Nel 2267, la USS Enterprise trovò la fluttuante dentro e fuori dallo spazio interfasico, il suo equipaggio appariva come se, in preda ad una follia spaziale, si fosse ucciso a vicenda. Quando l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise iniziò a manifestare gli stessi sintomi, McCoy scoprì che l'esposizione prolungata agli effetti dello spazio interfasico ne erano la causa. I sintomi vennero curati dopo che McCoy creò e somministrò un derivato radicale del teragene (un gas nervino Klingon) miscelato con alcol etilico. ( ) Nel 2268, gli venne diagnosticata la xenopolicitemia, ad uno stadio terminale, gli rimaneva ancora circa un anno di vita. Poco tempo dopo, l' Enterprise si imbatté nella nave-asteroide di una specie nota come Fabrini, la Yonada, dove incontrò l'alta sacerdotessa Natira. McCoy si unì a Natira ed ai Fabrini a causa di uno strumento di obbedienza, impiantato nel suo corpo per via endodermica. In seguito cambiò idea, decidendo di cercare una cura per la sua malattia nella galassia, anziché rimanere con i Fabrini per il resto della sua vita. Kirk e Spock quindi scoprirono che i Fabrini, come sospettavano, conoscevano la cura per la xenopolicitemia, archiviata nelle loro banche dati, curando McCoy e concedendogli di continuare la propria vita a bordo della Enterprise. ( ) Nel 2269, McCoy venne promosso; da questo momento avrebbe portato le insegne del grado di comandante sulla sua uniforme. Mantenne questo grado per oltre 25 anni. ( ) :Le mostrine sulle maniche di McCoy, cambiarono sul fronte e sul retro dal grado di Tenente Comandante a Comandante in tutta la TAS, probabilmente a causa della vaghezza del "modus operandi" della limitata animazione apportata dalla Filmation. La stessa cosa accadde anche a Scotty. Intorno alla data stellare 5371.3, il Capitano Kirk consultò McCoy per un'opinione da esperto psicologo riguardo gli abitanti del pianeta Mantilles, chiedendo se avrebbero dovuto essere avvertiti dell'incombente pericolo rappresentato da una nuvola cosmica non identificata che stava avanzando, preparandosi a consumare il pianeta. McCoy ipotizzò che, con solo quattro ore e dieci minuti prima dell'arrivo della nuvola sul pianeta, sarebbe certamente stato impossibile evitare la diffusione del panico sull'intero pianeta, definito da Kirk come "panico cieco". Spock, tuttavia, raccomandò di agire altrimenti, e notò che, se avessero chiarito agli abitanti la situazione, sarebbero stati in grado di salvare una piccola porzione della popolazione. McCoy quindi concordò con Spock, spingendo Kirk a prendere urgentemente contatto con Bob Wesley, il governatore del pianeta. ( ) ]] Successivamente in questo stesso anno, McCoy era fra i componenti della squadra di sbarco teletrasportata sulla superficie del pianeta Taurus II per una ispezione. Era tra il personale della squadra che furono colpiti dalla secrezione ghiandolare di una femmina Taureana, note per il loro controllo sulle menti maschili. Questo evento provocò il prosciugamento della sua "forza vitale", causandone l'invecchiamento ad una velocità di dieci anni ogni giorno. Non riuscendo a contrastare gli effetti del rapido invecchiamento, McCoy somministrò un Ipospray di cortropina a se stesso ed alla squadra di sbarco per alleviarne le sofferenze. Una missione di soccorso composta da una squadra tutta femminile dell' Enterprise, condotta da Uhura, recuperò la squadra precedentemente sbarcata, ripristinando la loro precedente età grazie ai loro schemi molecolari archiviati nel sistema del teletrasporto. ( ) Nel 2270, seguendo una consegna di forniture mediche su Dramia, McCoy venne arrestato per lo sterminio di massa dei coloni di Dramia II di circa diciannove anni prima. McCoy temeva che poteva essere stato accidentalmente il responsabile della piaga che uccise i Dramiani e che poteva essere considerato colpevole. Nel frattempo, l' Enterprise visitò Dramia II e scoprì un sopravvissuto, chiamato Kol-Tai, che desiderava aiutare McCoy per la sua assoluzione. Durante il viaggio di ritorno a Dramia, passarono attraverso un aurora, che si scoprì in seguito essere la causa della piaga. Spock aiutò McCoy ad evadere dalla prigione dramiana, al fine di consentire al dottore di ricercare una cura per la malattia, che intanto si era scatenata anche a bordo della Enterprise. McCoy scoprì il rimedio negli anticorpi per il virus Sauriano, riuscendo a salvare l'equipaggio. McCoy in seguito venne onorato dai Dramiani in una serie di cerimonie, per la sua significativa scoperta nel campo della medicina interstellare. ( ) In data stellare 5499.9, durante l'esplorazione del pianeta oceanico Argo per studiare alcuni normali fenomeni sismici, Kirk e Spock vennero separati dal resto della squadra di sbarco da un attacco di predatori acquatici. Vennero ritrovati in seguito, ma erano stati adattati alla respirazione subacquea, erano inoltre dotati di branchie e mani palmate. Il Dr. McCoy fu in grado di stabilire le loro condizioni a bordo dell' Enterprise, ma non riusciva a trovare il modo per invertire la loro condizione. Accordò quindi di tornare indietro per indagare sul mistero. Kirk e Spock riuscirono a localizzare la città sommersa degli Aquani, e scoprirono un trattamento medico negli archivi della città che avrebbe ripristinato la loro condizione (utilizzando il veleno di un altro pericoloso predatore, il sur-snake). Dopo aver ottenuto un campione di veleno, McCoy riuscì a sintetizzare un vaccino. Il vaccino risultò quasi fatale per Kirk, ma il trattamento ebbe successo, e Kirk e Spock vennero curati completamente dalla loro condizione. ( ) In data stellare 5591.2, McCoy ritorno con gli altri al Pianeta dei divertimenti per una nuova licenza. Ben presto però scoprirono che il Guardiano era morto e il computer centrale del pianeta si stava ribellando alla sua programmazione, assalendo la squadra di sbarco con pericolose manifestazioni e sequestrando Uhura al di sotto della superficie del pianeta. McCoy con un trucco riuscì a fare in modo che Spock venisse portato sotto la superficie, iniettandogli un anestetico, il melanex, che induceva incoscienza e una bizzarra decolorazione della pelle nei Vulcaniani. McCoy e Sulu successivamente rischiarono di essere inceneriti da un'altra manifestazione del pianeta, un drago sputa-fuoco, ma vennero salvati una volta che Uhura e gli altri riuscirono a disabilitare il computer. ( ) Come un "vecchio medico di campagna" nel XXIII secolo McCoy spesso mostrava un'attitudine ambigua nei riguardi della tecnologia. Sebbene fosse un acceso sostenitore delle naturali capacità intrinseche di un corpo di curarsi, e credesse che una piccola sofferenza sia positiva per l'anima, contemporaneamente teneva in grande considerazione la medicina del XXIII secolo, e si lamentava frequentemente di quanto fosse stata barbara la medicina del passato. ( ; ) McCoy d'altra parte, era molto diffidente riguardo a dispositivi altamente tecnologici, specialmente per il teletrasporto. ( ; ; ) Nonostante avesse tecnicamente solo il grado di tenente comandante, McCoy era l'unica persona dell' Enterprise che poteva replicare al Capitano e andarsene senza conseguenze. Benché non manchi di scusarsi quando sbaglia, mostra un'individualità unica ed una franchezza che sicuramente contrastano con il servizio, considerandosi principalmente un dottore e in secondo luogo un ufficiale. Questa attitudine combattiva emerse in un gran numero di occasioni. Mentre era sul pianeta di Miri, McCoy scoprì un vaccino per il mortale virus di prolungamento della vita, che aveva sterminato tutti gli adulti del pianeta lasciando i piccoli abbandonati alla loro lunga e incontrollata esistenza. Sebbene fosse completamente incerto sulla dose da somministrare, McCoy si affidò alla fortuna iniettandosi il vaccino, riuscendo successivamente a salvare l'intera squadra di sbarco. ( ) cresciuta durante il congedo]] In seguito alla conclusione della storica missione quinquennale nel 2270, l'allora comandante McCoy, proclamando sempre se stesso con modestia come "giusto un vecchio medico di campagna", si congedò dal suo incarico e iniziò a farsi crescere la barba. ( ) :Alcune fonti, in maniera speculativa, riportano che McCoy iniziò a praticare la medicina come privato tra il 2270 e il 2272. Tarda carriera , circa nel 2272]] In data stellare 7210, due anni e mezzo dopo, l'incarico di McCoy venne riattivato dall'Ammiraglio di Flotta Nogura, sfruttando una poco nota e raramente usata "clausola di attivazione di riserva" richiesta dall'allora Ammiraglio James T. Kirk. McCoy prestò quindi servizio come primo ufficiale medico durante l'incontro con V'Ger, e successivamente continuò a ricoprire l'incarico insieme ai suoi compagni a bordo della Enterprise appena rinnovata. ( ) Anni dopo, in data stellare 8130.3, il Dr. McCoy prestò servizio come istruttore dell'Accademia della Flotta Stellare a bordo della Enterprise al comando del capitano Spock, aiutando i nuovi dottori e gli infermieri della Flotta ad ambientarsi, e valutando i cadetti durante gli intensi test psicologici come lo [[scenario Kobayashi Maru|scenario Kobayashi Maru]]. Tuttavia, durante quello che si supponeva essere un viaggio di addestramento di tre settimane, l' Enterprise venne attaccata da Khan Noonien Singh, in cerca di vendetta per l'esilio impostogli da Kirk, e dalla conseguente morte della moglie. McCoy accompagnò Kirk nella squadra sbarcata per salvare gli scienziati sopravvissuti del Progetto Genesis, e fu in grado di testimoniare i risultati del lavoro di Carol Marcus ottenuti sul planetoide Regula. Ritornato a bordo dell' Enterprise, McCoy continuò a curare i feriti durante la Battaglia della Nebulosa Mutara. Egli era presente nella sala macchine quando il capitano Spock arrivò con l'intenzione di entrare nella camera di dilitio invasa dalle radiazioni, per riattivare i motori a curvatura della nave e consentire all' Enterprise di sfuggire al piano suicida di Khan di uccidere tutti con il Dispositivo Genesis. McCoy cercò di fermarlo, ma Spock lo immobilizzò con la stretta vulcaniana e (come si seppe in seguito) depositò il suo katra all'interno della mente di McCoy. Successivamente alla fuga ed alla morte di Spock, per McCoy affranto con Kirk ed al resto dell'equipaggio, non resta che assistere alla cerimonia funebre che si conclude inviando il feretro di Spock sul neo-formato pianeta Genesis. ( ) Al ritorno sulla Terra, insieme al resto dell'equipaggio, McCoy scoprì che l' Enterprise era destinata alla dismissione, e iniziò a mostrare sempre più un comportamento inconsueto, con strane richieste a Kirk di ritornare su Vulcano, e talvolta con inconsce imitazioni del modo di fare di Spock. Sebbene all'inizio si pensasse semplicemente a troppo stress subìto, McCoy presto si trovò posto sotto custodia protettiva, dopo aver effettuato numerose richieste per accertarsi della sicurezza dei trasporti verso il pianeta Genesis, da poco soggetto a restrizioni. Il significato del katra vulcaniano venne illustrato da Sarek, il padre di Spock, a Kirk. Pensando alle carriere ormai compromesse, Kirk insieme al suo equipaggio trafugò l' Enterprise e portò McCoy su Genesis per recuperare il corpo di Spock e far ritorno su Vulcano. Sebbene l' Enterprise sia stata disabilitata e il figlio di Kirk ucciso dai Klingon, l'equipaggio riusci ad appropriarsi del loro vascello per portare McCoy ed il ringiovanito Spock su Vulcano. Il katra di Spock venne ripristinato tramite il fal-tor-pan, un'antica e leggendaria tecnica vulcaniana. ( ) :Benché in generale non sia noto se altre specie possano fungere da "portatori del ''katra vulcaniano", McCoy sembrava non aver riportato alcun effetto negativo dopo la "riconsegna".'' Durante il successivo ritorno sulla Terra insieme ai suoi compagni, consapevoli di dover affrontare un processo per le molteplici violazioni ai regolamenti della Flotta Stellare nel salvataggio di Spock, McCoy e gli altri scoprirono che una sonda sconosciuta minacciava di sterilizzare il pianeta a causa della mancata risposta alle sue trasmissioni di chiamata. Spock dedusse che i destinatari delle trasmissioni della sonda erano le balene megattere, ormai estinte. McCoy presto si ritrovò, suo malgrado, coinvolto nel piano di Kirk in un viaggio indietro nel tempo verso il XX secolo, a San Francisco per recuperare un paio di cetacei e salvare il loro futuro. A McCoy in squadra con Sulu e il capitano Scott, toccò la ricerca di materiali per la costruzione di un mezzo di contenimento per portare le balene a bordo della nave. In seguito condusse una squadra di recupero presso l'ospedale di San Francisco, per salvare Chekov che versava in condizioni critiche, riuscendo anche a trovare il tempo sufficiente a somministrare ad una donna anziana affetta da insufficienza renale, un farmaco del XXIII secolo, biasimando l'obsolescenza della medicina del XX secolo. Accompagnando i suoi compagni di viaggio e le balene nel viaggio di ritorno attraverso il tempo per salvare con successo la Terra dalla minacciosa sonda, McCoy venne assolto con il resto dell'equipaggio dalle accuse, e ritornò al dovere a bordo della appena commissionata. ( ) Dopo questi eventi, mentre godeva di una ben meritata licenza con i suoi migliori amici Kirk e Spock, McCoy li rimproverò entrambi (Kirk per aver rischiato eccessivamente, Spock per non essere completamente ridiventato il vecchio se stesso dopo la rifusione con il suo katra). In realtà, il reale disappunto di McCoy era per la mancanza di una vera famiglia, sempre in una situazione di "stallo" con l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise. Durante la missione di salvataggio che seguì immediatamente dopo, per salvare l'ambasciatore di Nimbus III, l' Enterprise venne dirottata dal dissidente vulcaniano Sybok, che costrinse McCoy a rivelare il suo dolore segreto, la perdita del padre, a Kirk e Spock (vedi oltre "Famiglia e relazioni"). Negli eventi che seguirono, e nel ritorno sulla Terra, McCoy finalmente se ne fece una ragione, e accettò l'amicizia e il cameratismo dei suoi due amici, che rappresentavano la sua famiglia consolidata, e insieme a loro iniziò a cantare intorno a un falò. ( ). ]] Poco dopo la data stellare 9522, nel 2293, l' ''Enterprise fu inviata in missione diplomatica per scortare un delegato Klingon nello spazio della Federazione per discutere una trattativa di pacificazione. Quando l' Enterprise sembrò misteriosamente aprire il fuoco sulla nave del Cancelliere Klingon Gorkon, McCoy si teletrasportò a bordo insieme a Kirk per assistere i feriti. McCoy tentò di salvare la vita di Gorkon, colpito criticamente dal phaser di un assassino, ma fu ostacolato dalla sua limitata conoscenza dell'anatomia e fisiologia Klingon. Il cancelliere morì, e il dottor McCoy venne arrestato insieme a Kirk e accusato del suo assassinio. Kirk e McCoy vennero coinvolti in un processo-spettacolo dell'Impero Klingon, e sebbene McCoy riuscì a sorridere dell'assemblea Klingon con una battuta improvvisata, nulla avrebbe potuto evitare la condanna ai lavori forzati a vita, cui erano destinati, e vennero in seguito deportati presso l'asteroide penale Rura Penthe. Fortunatamente, McCoy e Kirk furono recuperati da Spock in tempo per scoprire le radici della Cospirazione di Khitomer e sventare un secondo tentato omicidio alla conferenza di Khitomer. Fu proprio McCoy che aiutò Spock nella modifica di un siluro fotonico con un sensore a plasma, in modo da tracciare la nave occultata del Generale Chang che stava attaccando. McCoy aiutò quindi a prevenire l'assassinio del Presidente della Federazione, salvaguardando una conferenza che avrebbe portato un periodo di pace lungo 80 anni tra l'Impero Klingon e la Federazione. ( ) McCoy visita l' con Data nel 2364]] In data stellare 41153.7, l'ormai centotrentasettenne Ammiraglio Leonard McCoy ispezionò l' durante la sua prima missione. Disquisì del grande significato del nome della nave con il tenente comandante Data, suggerendogli "Trattala come una signora... lei ti riporterà sempre a casa." ( ) :Il fatto che McCoy raggiunse il grado di Ammiraglio, sottintenderebbe che a un certo punto venne promosso a Capitano, tuttavia promozioni oltre il grado di Comandante non sono mai state viste o discusse, eccetto il suo grado definitivo di Ammiraglio. Ciò nonostante, i fan di Star Trek hanno lungamente speculato che il Capitano McCoy fosse stato il direttore dell'Accademia Medica della Flotta Stellare con un seguito come Chirurgo Generale della Flotta Stellare. Il manuale di riferimento Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual accenna ad un grado speciale probabilmente ottenuto da McCoy, noto come "Branch Admiral". Famiglia e relazioni Uno degli antenati di McCoy, il suo bis-bis-nonno, era un rinomato giardiniere, e possedeva il più bel giardino del sud. Egli era anche noto per il suo eccellente diserbante. ( ) Una famosa ricetta di famiglia a base di fagioli, risalente a diverse generazioni prima di McCoy, venne preparata da lui stesso per Kirk e Spock durante il loro campeggio nel 2287. ( ) McCoy subì numerose perdite familiari nei primi anni della sua vita, che di fatto contribuirono a formare la sua spiccata individualità che divenne in seguito. Gli sfortunati eventi ebbero inizio quando McCoy fu costretto ad affrontare la cruda realtà dell'incurabilità della dolorosa malattia di suo padre. Suo padre lo pregò di far terminare il suo dolore, ma McCoy non poteva a causa della sua ostinazione nella ricerca di una cura. Tuttavia, l'atrocità del dolore subito dal padre ala fine spinse McCoy a ripiegare, e disattivò il suo supporto vitale. Poco dopo una cura venne effettivamente scoperta, e di conseguenza McCoy passò diversi anni con il rimorso per aver causato la morte prematura del padre, apparentemente non necessaria. ( ) McCoy infine si sposò, ed ebbe una figlia, Joanna. Tristemente, il matrimonio di McCoy finì con un aspro divorzio, separandosi dalla figlia e aggravando le sue condizioni. Sua figlia si trasferì definitivamente sul pianeta Cerberus per frequentare la scuola, dove morì poco dopo, nel 2260, quando il pianeta subì un cataclisma. Fortunatamente, Cerberus venne salvato dal propizio intervento di Carter Winston. McCoy era molto grato per questo gesto, ed espresse i più sentiti ringraziamenti a Winston, dieci anni dopo, quando venne recuperato dall' Enterprise. ( ) Nel 2254, McCoy rimase coinvolto sentimentalmente con Nancy Crater. Nancy chiamava il suo amato compagno "Plum", ma intrapresero strade differenti nel 2256, senza più incontrarsi, sebbene nel 2266, McCoy incontrò una creatura che aveva le stesse sembianze di Nancy. ( ) Nel 2268 (durante la sua permanenza sulla Yonada), McCoy, si innamorò e sposò Natira. Benché il matrimonio tecnicamente poteva essere considerato nullo con la rimozione dello strumento di obbedienza, McCoy e Natira provavano ancora un forte sentimento reciproco, e lui gli chiese di tornare insieme quando partì. Lei declinò, sostenendo che il suo posto era insieme al suo popolo. I due programmarono di ritrovarsi dopo un anno, quando la Yonada avrebbe raggiunto il sistema solare, che sarebbe diventato la nuova dimora per il suo popolo. ( ) :Benché non mostrato sullo schermo, Kirk indicò che si sentiva certo che avrebbe potuto fare in modo che l' ''Enterprise sarebbe stata disponibile per lo sbarco degli Yonadiani sul loro nuovo pianeta. Il destino finale di questa relazione è sconosciuto.'' Amicizie ]] McCoy non ha mai rifiutato una buona bevuta in compagnia con il Capitano, spesso portando lui stesso del brandy sauriano d'annata, appositamente conservato per le occasioni, tra le sostanze controllate in infermeria. ( ) Mostrando una passione per le bevande alcoliche native della sua regione di provenienza sulla Terra, come il bourbon del Kentucky e il whiskey del Tennessee, sembra che la sua preferita sia un cocktail chiamato mint julep. ( ) Egli inoltre preparò un Finagle's Folly "conosciuto da qui a Orione." ( ) Era inoltre risaputo che McCoy metteva il whiskey nello stufato di fagioli. ( ) Tra i suoi amici più intimi a bordo dell' Enterprise, vi erano il Capitano Kirk e, in modo conflittuale, Spock. L'amicizia con Kirk risaliva a molto prima che lui prese il comando dell' Enterprise, e spesso McCoy fungeva da cassa di risonanza e voce della coscienza per il giovane capitano. I suoi leggendari battibecchi con l'ufficiale scientifico mezzo vulcaniano (generati il più delle volte da dispute sui meriti delle emozioni rispetto alla logica, anziché su veri pregiudizi), nascondevano il genuino mutuo rispetto e l'amicizia reciproca che i due avevano. Nel tempo, il trio sembrava formare quasi una singola personalità, con McCoy sempre emotivo e passionale, Spock sempre obiettivo e logico, e Kirk intuitivo; il punto focale, direzione e forza motrice che si combina con le altre due.. Mentre lui e Kirk osservavano il rituale di matrimonio di Spock su Vulcano, McCoy si ritrovò improvvisamente a guardare i suoi due amici in una lotta all'ultimo sangue. Con un'azione mendace e furbesca tipicamente umana, truccò il duello salvando la vita di Kirk, iniettandogli un composto triossido, come ausilio per la respirazione, che in realtà era un paralizzante neurale. Quando Kirk sembrò morto, Spock si risvegliò dalla sua trance, terminò il matrimonio, e non riuscì a trattenere la sua gioiosa sorpresa scoprendo Kirk vivo, poco tempo dopo a bordo dell' Enterprise. ( ) Su Minara II, Kirk, Spock e McCoy furono rapiti dai Viani, e costretti a scegliere tra loro stessi chi sarebbe dovuto morire nei loro esperimenti. Sacrificando se stesso per gli altri contro il loro volere, McCoy si sottopose ad un livello di tortura che fu vicino a ucciderlo, solo per essere poi guarito dall'empatica Gemma, un'altra prigioniera dei Viani. Fu tutto un test, per vedere se la specie di Gemma era degna di essere salvata dai Viani dalla supernova che minacciava Minara. ( ) Citazioni memorabili *''"He/she's dead, Jim."'' (vari episodi) :"E' morto, Jim." *''"I never say that."'' ( ) :"Non ho mai detto questo." *''"I signed aboard this ship to practice medicine, not to have my atoms scattered back and forth across space by this gadget."'' ( ) :"Sono venuto su questa nave per fare il medico, non per vedere i miei atomi sparsi avanti e indietro attraverso lo spazio da quest'aggeggio." *''"Shut up Spock, we're rescuing you!"'' ( ) :"Stia zitto, Spock, la stiamo salvando!" *''"Hey Jim-boy, y'all ever have a real cold, Georgia-style mint julep, huh?"'' ( ) :"Hey Jim, potrai sempre avere un mint julep ghiacciato, eh?" *''"By golly, Jim - I'm beginning to think I can cure a rainy day!"'' ( ) :Accidenti Jim, incomincio a pensare che riuscirei a curare anche un giorno di pioggia! *''"I'm trying to thank you, you pointed-eared hobgoblin!"'' ( ) :Stavo cercando di ringraziarla, diavolo dalle orecchie a punta! *''"A child could do it... a child could do it..."'' ( ) :Anche un bambino ci riuscirebbe ... anche un bambino... *''"Just a moment, Captain, Sir, I'll explain what happened. Your revered Admiral Nogura invoked a little-known, seldom-used reserve activation clause. In simpler language, Captain, they drafted me!"'' ( ) :"Solo un momento Capitano, Signore. Le spiegherò cos'è successo. Il suo stimato ammiraglio Nogura si è appellato ad una clausola di attivazione di riserva, poco nota e usato raramente. In poche parole, Capitano, mi hanno arruolato." *''"Well Jim, I hear Chapel's an MD now. Well, I'm gonna need a top nurse, not a doctor who'll argue every little diagnosis with me. And they probably redesigned the whole sickbay too! I know engineers, they love to change things!"'' ( ) :"Bene Jim, ho sentito che adesso Chapel è un medico. Bene, credo di aver bisogno di una brava infermiera, non un dottore che discute ogni dettaglio delle mie diagnosi. Avranno anche riprogettato l'intera infermeria! Conosco gli ingegneri, amano modificare le cose!" *''"The bureaucratic mentality is the only constant in the universe. We'll get a freighter."'' ( ) :"La mentalità burocratica è l'unica costante dell'universo. Ne saremo sommersi." *''"Because I'm a doctor, that's how I know!"'' ( ) :"Perché sono un dottore, ecco come lo so!" *''(Dopo aver appreso di essere il contenitore del katra di Spock tramite una fusione mentale) "That green-blooded son-of-a-bitch. It's his revenge for all those arguments he lost."'' ( ) :"Quel figlio di buona donna dal sangue verde. E' la sua vendetta per tutti le discussioni che ha perso." *''"You treat her like a lady, and she'll always bring you home."'' ( ) :"Trattala come una signora, e lei ti porterà sempre a casa." *''"Jim, you don't ask the Almighty for his ID!"'' :"Jim, non puoi chiedere i documenti all'onnipotente!" Vedi anche *"Sono un dottore, non ..." Onorificenze * Legione d'onore della Flotta Stellare * Decorazione Chirurghi della Flotta Stellare * Fisiologia aliena comparativa di Leonard McCoy, richiesta la lettura presso l'Accademia Medica della Flotta Stellare negli anni 2370. * Il capo-tribu Capellano Leonard James Akaar è stato chiamato in onore di McCoy (e del suo Capitano), dopo la sua partenza nel 2267 * L'Ammiraglio McCoy venne invitato per una visita sull' , durante il suo viaggio inaugurale nel 2364. * I dottori olografici sviluppati nel XXIV secolo, includevano McCoy fra i loro modelli. Cronologia * 2227: Nasce sulla Terra. * Anni 2240: Entra a far parte dell' Università del Mississippi; incontra Emony Dax. **2245: Inizia la pratica medica in questa data o poco prima. **2249: Nasce la figlia Joanna. *Anni 2250: Viene commissionato dalla Flotta Stellare ** 2251: Dirige un massiccio programma di inoculazione su Dramia II. ** 2253: Sviluppa una procedura chirurgica rivoluzionaria, un trapianto di corteccia cerebrale/tessuto del cervello.. ** 2254: Diventa romanticamente coinvolto con, la futura, Nancy Crater. ** 2256: Finisce la relazione con Nancy. *Anni 2260: Visita brevemente, come tenente comandante, Capella IV prima di arrivare sull' Enterprise. * 2266-2270: Lavora come chirurgo della nave e ufficiale medico capo a bordo dell' . ** 2268: Contrae la xenopolicitemia; sposato per breve tempo con l'alta Sacerdotessa dei Fabrini, Natira. ** 2269: Viene promosso comandante. * 2270: Si ritira dalla Flotta Stellare alla conclusione della missione quinquennale di Kirk. * 2272: La sua commissione è riattivata grazie all'insistenza di Kirk, durante l'incursione dei V'Ger. * 2285: Istruttore a bordo dell'USS Enterprise. * 2286: Ufficiale medico capo dell' . * 2293: Viene imprigionato su Rura Penthe e con la successiva fuga aiuta a scoprire la cospirazione di Khitomer. * 2364: Gli viene commissionata una visita dell' . Retroscena Leonard McCoy è stato interpretato dall'attore DeForest Kelley. Numerose novellizzazioni dei film hanno identificato il secondo nome di McCoy's come "Horatio", ma questo non è mai stato stabilito sullo schermo. Nel film "Star Trek III: alla Ricerca di Spock" tuttavia, afferma di chiamarsi Leonard Henry McCoy (nella scena in cui deve restituire il katra di Spock). Star Trek Concordance stabilisce che sua figlia Joanna nacque intorno al 2249, e studiava per diventare infermiera. Viene anche stabilito che sebbene si scrivessero spesso, i doveri di McCoy a bordo della USS Enterprise li tenevano separati. Star Trek Chronology fornisce ulteriori informazioni dei retroscena sul suo divorzio e su sua moglie. Questo scenario prevede che come risultato del divorzio, McCoy lascia la pratica privata (che apparentemente riprende nel 2270) per unirsi alla Flotta Stellare. venne scritto in origine e intitolato "Joanna" per introdurre la figlia, ma fu tuttavia riscritto e Joanna diventò Irina Galliulin. Il romanzo Shadows on the Sun, in una delle sue sottotrame, presentava la storia del suo matrimonio e del divorzio, quando la sua ex-moglie arrivò sull' Enterprise-A per aiutarli a gestire una crisi di un mondo che McCoy visitò subito dopo la scuola medica, solo per morire nel corso della missione – uccisa, ironicamente, da una delle persone salvate da McCoy nella sua prima visita. Star Trek Encyclopedia specula che Emony Dax e McCoy si incontrarono intorno al 2245, basandosi sul fatto che McCoy sembrava non essere ancora entrato (o al limite non aver ancora completato) la scuola medica quando si conobbero. Jadzia Dax insinuò esplicitamente che Bones ed Emony diventarono fisicamente intimi, anche se solo per un breve periodo. L'animazione di Star Trek: Serie Animata dipinse McCoy come comandante sia nella fase promozionale che nelle immagini degli episodi, sebbene più di qualche sequenza errata che lo rappresentava con il grado di Tenente Comandante furono tagliate durante il corso della serie. Apocrifo *Nel romanzo Provenance of Shadows di David R. George III, McCoy viene rappresentato come passato a miglior vita nel 2366, nella sua casa sulla Terra in quella che oggi è la Georgia. In questa storia, era sposato con Tonia Barrows, ancora viva in età avanzata. Sebbene fossero sposati da decenni, non è noto l'esatta data del matrimonio. *Nei romanzi di William Shatner, McCoy è ancora vivo nel 2379 grazie all'uso di parti del corpo artificiali, molte delle quali da lui sviluppate (afferma di essere al suo terzo cuore, ha un nuovo set di polmoni che crescono ogni mese, e ha circa dieci metri di intestino clonato dentro di se). McCoy aiuta Julian Bashir a rimuovere gli impianti Borg dal cervello di Kirk, guidando il giovane medico sull'operazione resa difficoltosa dalle sue condizioni di vecchiaia, e in seguito è la prima persona che Kirk vede dopo aver riacquistato conoscenza. *Nell'adattamento a fumetti del romanzo di Guerre Stellari "Dark Force Rising," McCoy (insieme a Kirk eSpock) fa un cameo sul pianeta Jomark. McCoy, Leonard H. McCoy, Leonard H. McCoy, Leonard H. McCoy, Leonard H. McCoy, Leonard H. McCoy, Leonard McCoy, Leonard eo:Leonard McCoy ca:Leonard McCoy de:Leonard McCoy en:Leonard McCoy es:Leonard H. McCoy fr:Leonard H. McCoy ja:レナード・マッコイ nl:Leonard McCoy pl:Leonard McCoy ru:Леонард МакКой